Obsession
by Last Hope of Humanity
Summary: Noel sees Hope and falls in love with him at first sight and he is determined to make him his, not caring if Hope has eyes for someone else.
1. Love at First Sight?

This is my second fanfiction please rate and review. There will be a second chapter coming soon. The main couple is Noel and Hope but I decided to mix it up and also make it a small SnowxHope. I do not own any charcters or places mentioned in this fic. Everything belongs to the owners of Square Enix. I made no profit from this fanfiction.

(Noel arrives in Valhalla and talks to Lightning about her sister.)

"Please I need you to find my sister and bring her to me, her name is Serah." Lightning informed Noel. "Okay you can count on me." Noel replied with a confident look in his eyes. "Here take this, a good luck charm for Serah." Lightning waved her hand in the air and a swirl of purple magic made a strange white creature appear. "What is this thing?" Noel asked as he poked it on its stomach. "KUPO! KUPO!" the white creature exclaimed. "It's a moogle make sure Serah gets him he will be very helpful." Lightning stated.

The moogle swirled around and transformed into a bow. Noel caught it before it fell to the ground and put it over his shoulder. "All right you have my word I'll bring her to you." And with that Noel jumped through the gate.

(Noel is floating around the Historia Crux)

"Well I told her I would bring Serah to her but I don't know where to go, do you know?" Noel asked the moogle. "Kupo kupo..." it said sadly. "Yeah well I guess you wouldn't know where to go either." Noel said to the little moogle. Suddenly Noel started to move faster and faster. "Wh-what's happening?!" Noel exclaimed. Suddenly a burst of light pierced through Noels eyes. He then felt himself falling and crashed into the ground.

(Gran Pulse before the end of the Fal'cie)

"Ugh... So much for that good luck right?" Noel asked. When he didn't hear the usual kupo he looked around and noticed he was alone. "Damn we must have gotten separated." Noel looked at the scenery and his eyes widened. There was green everywhere, clear sparkling water, and a lot of animals roaming free. He then saw Cocoon floating in the air and couldn't believe his eyes. After admiring the sight of the floating planet Noel ran into the water and drank as much as he could. "I can't believe it, it feels like a dream." Noel smiled and savored the water and fresh air.

Suddenly Noel heard laughter and hid behind a boulder. He looked around and saw a girl with native looking clothes and orange pig tails skipping around collecting fruits. Noel just observed her to see if she was dangerous but she seemed harmless humming to herself. "C'mon Hope we need to get back to the others." the hyper girl said cheerfully. "Okay okay Vanille I'm coming." Noel looked closer and watched with awe as a beautiful silver haired boy hurried to catch up to the girl almost dropping all his fruit. "Don't go dropping them now Hope we have a big group to feed and you know Snow is probably gonna eat half of the fruit we have." Vanille said with a giggle.

"Yeah I know but that big oaf isn't getting any of my fruit." Hope laughed. Noel couldn't believe how cute Hope was and how beautiful his laugh was. Then Noel remembered that Vanille mentioned a group. Of course he had to be in the past everything was better than his time and there were people here, still he should not reveal himself. So Noel carefully followed the hyperactive girl and petite beautiful boy into some caves. As Noel got closer into the cave he heard even more voices talking with each other. "Well I don't know about you but this old man could use a nap." A man with an afro said with a stretch. "Just wait Sazh, Vanille and Hope should be back soon with some food." A woman with a strong accent said as she was polishing a long spear.

"Well I don't know Fang I wonder if the kiddo and Vanille are doing something else, if you know what I mean." A huge man with a bandana said with a smirk. Noel could tell just by looking at him that he didn't like him and his cocky attitude. "Snow stop saying idiotic things." Noel gasped as he saw Lightning and decided to stay behind a little. "We're here!" Vanilles voice echoed in the caves. "Ouch no need to blow our ears off." Sazh said with a grimace. "Oh, sorry here's all we got." She dropped the fruit in the circle with a giggle and Hope did the same. "Well its about time I'm starved." Snow said with a smile as he reached for the fruit. "NO!" Hope yelled. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"Oh...I-I'm sorry...it's just that's one of my favorite fruits." he explained with a blush. Noel couldn't help to chuckle at Hopes cute embarrassed face. "Okay kiddo jeez I'm sorry here." Snow gave Hope the fruit that he picked up with a smile and Hope accepted it with small blush as he stared into Snows eyes. Noel saw that and wondered what was that blush about? "Well there wasn't any reason for you to go ballistic." Fang said with a chuckle. "She's right Hope you could have attracted monsters with that yell." Lightning stated firmly. "Yes I understand it won't happen again..." Hope replied sadly and embarrassed."Well it's getting late lets eat and then take a bath in the springs." Sazh suggested.

"Well I should go and check to see if the springs are safe if we are going to bathe there." Snow told the group. As he stood Hope looked up to see Snow was leaving. "Wait! I'm going with you." Hope told Snow as he ran up to him. "Okay kiddo just stick close." Snow said with a grin. Hope couldn't help but blush and look away so Snow couldn't see him. But Snow saw and gave a small chuckle to Hopes cute face. Noel saw the little looks they gave each other and grew angry. "There is no way I'm giving him to that bastard." Noel said angrily. "Tonight I'm going to make you mine." Noel smirked to himself. Noel then saw them fight off a couple of monsters to clear out the area around the springs.

One monster was heading towards Hope but Snow got in the way to take the blow. Hope quickly cast a spell that sent the monster flying. After a while they cleared the area but Snow was wounded. "That fool, he was fighting to recklessly." Noel whispered lowly. "Snow you're hurt let me take a look." Hope made Snow sit down and took of his coat and shirt. Hope was turning pink at the sight of Snows naked chest. Snow chuckled at the sight but groaned when the bruise in his stomach started throbbing. "Just sit still Snow while I take care of this." Hope placed his hands over the bruise and let out a couple of Cure and Curasa spells until it healed. Noel was impressed at what a talented healer Hope was.

"There all better." Hope said with a smile as he patted the spot where the bruise used to be. Snow saw how happy Hope was to help and he couldn't help but look at him in his young face admiring how...beautiful he looked. Snow grabbed Hopes hands and stared into Hopes emerald orbs. Hope just blushed as Snow had a certain look in his eyes which he couldn't describe. "Hope..." Snow whispered as he got closer to Hopes face. Noel watched in horror as Snow was getting closer to Hope...his Hope. Hope was just stunned and blushed harder until Snow reached his lips. Noel wanted to come out of his hiding spot and tear Snow apart but he didn't want to reveal himself just yet so he endured his rage. Snow cupped Hopes cheeks and started licking his lips asking for permission. Hope blushed harder and let Snow slip his tongue in.

Hope moaned at the feeling of Snows tongue and couldn't believe how happy he was that Snow was doing this to him. After Snow saved his life in Palumpolum he fell for the blond giant. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it he...loved Snow. They both withdrew from each other panting and flushed. "What was...that for?" Hope asked as he was still trying to catch his breath. "I don't know I just wanted to do that..." Snow replied staring into Hopes emerald orbs. Hope didn't know what to say so he just fidgeted with his fingers. "But I really liked it Hope." Snow said with a smile. "Really?" Hope asked nervously. "Yes if you want we can discuss this later we should get back to the others before they worry." Snow told Hope as he pulled his clothes back on. "Well...okay." Hope stood up and dusted himself off. They started walking back and Snow grabbed Hopes hand and intertwined their fingers. Hope just blushed and smiled but they were both unaware they were being watched with hateful eyes.

"Before I leave...I WILL make sure to make you mine." Noel said with clenched teeth. Noel decided to stay put and think about ways to be with Hope alone. After a few minutes Noel saw that only Snow and Sazh were heading towards the water and wondered where Hope was. "So why didn't Hope want to come with us?" Sazh asked curiously. "Well he said he was going to bathe later when we were done, he's probably shy." Snow answered. "Well if that's what he wants do then who are we to stop him." Sazh replied. After their conversation they both undressed and got into the water. Noel couldn't believe it Hope was going to come by himself later, this was almost too easy! He couldn't wait to be with him alone, Noel laid down on the mossy floor and shut his eyes to relax but eventually fell asleep.

(A couple hours later.)

Noel woke up to the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer. He noticed that it was already night and the moon shined bright in the sky. He looked up and saw that Hope was standing on the edge of the water. "Okay everyone is asleep and Snow is on watch so I think I can take a bath without worrying." Hope said to himself. Noel watched as Hope undid his green bandana and took off his orange jacket. He then slipped off his shoes and socks. Noel stared lustfully as he saw Hope remove his shirt revealing creamy white skin and two baby pink nipples. When Hope started undoing his pants Noel decided to look away even though he wanted to look."God...I just wan't to ravish him." Noel whispered to himself. He then heard a light splash and looked back up at Hope. He stared in awe as the moon reflected off the water and made Hope shine bright. The moon made Hopes silver hair bright and he looked like something out of a fairytale.

"Well it's now or never." Noel said confidently. He stepped out and got closer to the water until he was on the edge. Hope was busy washing his hair to notice Noel. So he decided to surprise Hope. Noel took off his sword and placed it on the ground. He then took off his tight blue shirt and loose pants and boxers and piled them in the ground. Noel shuddered as the cool air hit his heated body and by watching Hope in the water he was getting hard.

Noel slowly got into the water and swam quietly behind Hope and wrapped his arms around him. One hand held onto Hopes waist while the other cover his mouth. Hope was surprised and started flailing around to try to get away but stopped when he felt something hard in between his ass cheeks. He blushed a bright red and thought who could be behind him. There's no way it could be Sazh, so could it be...? "Snow?" Hope mumbled under the hand in his mouth. Noel growled deep in his throat when he heard that blond idiots name. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Snow." Noel said as he licked the outer shell of Hopes ear. Hope shivered at the feeling of the hot tongue on his ear.

Noel saw that Hope stopped struggling and removed his hand from his mouth. "Who are you?" Hope asked worried. "The name's Noel Kreiss and don't worry I won't do anything you won't like." Noel said with a smirk and started rubbing his hand up and down on Hopes stomach. Hope flinched and rubbed back on Noels cock unconsciously. "Um can you please let me go?" Hope asked nervously. "Of course." Noel said as he let go of Hope and he turned to face him. Hopes eyes widened at the sight of Noel. He was extremely handsome and had an amazing body that he couldn't take his eyes off of it. "You like what you see?" Noel asked with a smirk. Hope blushed again and tried to remove himself from Noels arms but Noel pulled Hope closer until his head was on his broad chest.

"Ummm...aren't you going to tell me where you came from? We've been in Gran Pulse for some time and we haven't seen any people around." Hope said to Noel. "Sorry Hope but now isn't the time for questions." Noel said as he started to lean down towards Hopes pink lips. Hope didn't know what to do except stay still and feel the rough lips of Noel on his. Hope moaned at the contact but tried to get away. Noel held on tightly and couldn't believe how Hope tasted so sweet! He nibbled his bottom lip and traced his lips asking for entrance. Hope hesitated and didn't know if he should let Noel continue. Noel sensed Hopes hesitance so he wrapped his hand around Hopes half hard cock and gave it a squeeze.

"Ahhhnn..." Hope moaned and Noel used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Hopes mouth. He explored the warm cavern with his tongue tracing teeth, cheeks, and tongue. Hope moaned louder in the kiss when Noel pressed his thumb over his cocks head. Hope pulled away panting and his eyes watered. "Noel...please...stop..." Hope was crying and trembling. Noel looked at Hope surprised to see him crying. "I-I can't do this...I don't know you!" Hope got free from Noels grip and started swimming towards the edge of the spring. Noel was shocked to see Hope run away. Why was he running away? "I won't let you get away..." Noel said lowly. He swam as fast as he could and caught up to Hope just as he reached the edge. Hope tumbled to the floor and tried to get up and run but Noel grabbed Hopes ankle and pulled causing Hope to fall again.

"Please! Let me go!" Hope pleaded and tried to crawl away. "I'm sorry but I can't do that." Noel knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but get turned on by the way Hope was squirming and struggling in the ground. Noel licked his lips at the sight of Hopes naked form. Hope could see the lustful look in Noels eyes and got scared at what Noel was going to do. So Hope screamed for help hoping for someone to help him. "HELP!" Noel quickly covered Hopes mouth. He grabbed Hopes bandana and stuffed it into his mouth. "Help..." Hope mumbled as he started to cry again.

"I'm sorry but I have to have you." Noel said huskily as he laid Hope on his back and started to fondle both of Hopes nipples. Hope moaned when Noel pinched his nipples and arched his back. Noel kept this up until both of the baby pink buds were poking out. He then went down and sucked one of Hopes nipples. Hope tried to get away but Noel only sucked harder and nibbled Hopes nipple. He then switched to the other nipple while he pinched the one he stopped sucking. Hope was still crying but stopped trying to get away. Noel thought that he finally calmed down so he kissed along Hopes chest up to his neck. He then suddenly bit down where the throat and shoulder met and sucked hard, marking Hope.

"And with this you're mine..." Noel whispered into Hopes ear. Hope shivered at the feeling of Noels hot breath in his ear. The only response Noel got was a small whimper and sob. Hope couldn't believe this was happening to him. He didn't know why this stranger was so set on having him. Noel just kept on kissing down Hopes body until he reached Hopes leaking cock. His mouth watered just staring at it so he licked the tip and savored Hopes precum. Hope moaned through the gag and thrust his hips into Noels warm cavern. Noel hummed around the small cock in his mouth and started to lick the underside of the cock and lick the slit. It didn't take long for Hope to arch his back and scream as he released his cum into Noels mouth.

Noel lapped up the left over cum from the cocks head and swallowed Hopes seed. "Thanks Hope that tasted so sweet." Noel said with a smirk. Hope blushed bright red and turned away so he didn't look into Noels sapphire eyes. "Well now it's time to loosen you up." Noel grabbed Hopes hips and flipped him over and raised his ass in the air. Hope gasped and started crawling away again but Noel gripped Hopes hips hard enough to bruise. Hope whimpered but didn't stop struggling so Noel smirked darkly when he got and idea. SMACK! "Nnnhhnn..." Hope whimpered as Noel smacked his ass repeatedly switching cheeks each time. Noel was amazed to see someone so young have a round and full ass just like a girls. After a while Hope stop struggling and was just sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry Hope but I had to punish you." Noel smiled cheerfully. He then saw what he was looking for, a small twitching pink hole. He licked his lips and swooped down and started licking and sucking Hopes hole. Hope squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling but still moaned nonetheless. Noel removed his tongue and replaced it with a finger. He inserted it right to the knuckle and rubbed against Hopes prostate. Hope arched his back moaning and pushed himself back into Noels finger unconsciously. Noel smirked and was getting impatient because he wanted to feel this warmth around his cock so he pulled out his finger and reinserted three fingers this time. Hope whimpered in pain at the large intrusion but that soon turned into a small moan as Noel rubbed against his prostate.

"Now you have to get me nice and wet in order to get in here." Noel said as he grabbed Hopes silver hair and turned him around so Hope was facing Noels large erection. Hope whimpered at what Noel wanted him to do. "You better not scream or else you don't know what I might do." Noel informed Hope as he removed Hopes scarf from his mouth. Hope wanted to yell but Noel pulled his hair making Hope yelp in pain and Noel took the opportunity to stick his cock into Hopes sweet mouth. "Mmmmmm...it feels so good...don't bite now..." Noel instructed Hope as he started thrusting in and out of Hopes mouth. Hope wrinkled his face at the taste of Noels cock and precum and wanted to back away. Noel saw Hope trying to get away so he grabbed Hopes head with both hands and thrusted all the way into his mouth. Hope gagged around the cock and had trouble breathing when his face was buried in Noels dark brown curls.

When Noel was satisfied he pulled out of Hopes mouth and Hope started coughing and panted for air. He didn't get to breathe much air because Noel reinserted his scarf into his mouth. Noel then pushed Hope onto his back and put his legs over his shoulders." You look so sexy like this Hope..." Hope just stared at Noel with tears in his eyes whimpering. "Please...don't..." Hope pleaded through his gag. "There's no way I'm stopping now." And with that Noel thrusted his cock all the way to the hilt inside Hopes ass. "Nnnnngghhh..." Hope was in pain. He didn't think his first time was going to be taken by some stranger, he hoped it could have been..."God Hope you're so fucking tight..." Noel said through clenched teeth as he kept pounding into Hope.

Noel continued thrusting and enjoying the feeling of Hopes tight cavern and kept rubbing on his prostate. Hope couldn't help but moan and push back against Noel. Noel was happy that Hope was finally cooperating and enjoying it. Hope was enjoying himself but he pretended he was having sex with another person, a certain blond person. "Damn Hope you keep sucking me in just like a whore..." Noel grunted into Hopes ear. Noel felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax. He wrapped his hand around Hopes leaking erection and started pumping in time with his thrusts. Hope arched his back against the floor and came with a moan. "Mmmmmm..." Hopes cum splattered his stomach and chest and some landed on Noel. Hopes ass clenched around Noels cock and he came with a loud howl. "HOPE!" Noel filled Hope with his cum and Hope shivered at the feeling of the hot seed filling him up. Noel was happy that he had sex with Hope and let out a happy sigh.

"Mmmm...Snow..." Hope whimpered as the gag fell out of his mouth. Noels eyes widened in anger when he heard that idiots name. "What...did...you...SAY?!" Noel yelled at Hope. Hope flinched when he heard Noels angry voice and tried to get away but he was still connected to Noel. Noel pulled out of Hope and watched as his cum was falling out of Hopes hole. "Didn't I tell you? YOU ARE MINE!" Noel slapped Hope across the face and Hope cried out in pain. "Please...you got what you wanted...leave me alone..." Hope pleaded with Noel. "Leave you alone? Why should I? So you could be with that asshole?!" Noel stated as he slapped Hope again. Hope was scared that Noel was going to beat him to death so he tried begging Noel to stop. "Please I'm sorry..." Hope said crying, his tears falling down his reddened cheeks.

"What's so good about that blonde idiot?!" Noel asked as he slapped Hope across the face once more. "Stop...please..." Hope pleaded. Noel wouldn't stop, he wasn't going to stop until Hope was begging for him. "Well looks like you need to learn again...YOU...ARE...MINE!" Noel thrusted himself fully into Hope without warning. "AAHHHNNN!" Hopes eyes widened at the feeling of Noels cock rubbing his prostate. "Stop...it..." Hope kept on pleading. Noel just smacked Hope across the face to silence him. "Quit your bitching Hope I'm not stopping." Noel said as he clenched his teeth. Hope kept on crying he wanted it to be over he wanted to be with...Snow. Noel saw Hope was staring into space so he grabbed Hopes cock with one hand and a nipple in the other and squeezed hard.

Hope moaned and looked at Noels eyes and saw that the blue sapphire eyes he first saw were hazed dark blue with lust. Hope just wanted it to be over. "Ungh I'm coming Hope..." Noel said with a smirk. "Noel...please...I'm begging...you." Hope was grunting because of the pain in his lower back and legs. Noel pulled out of Hope and put his cock close to Hopes face. "Wh-what are you...doing?" Hopes voice was raspy from all the crying. "Open your mouth..." Noel ordered as he masturbated. "NO!" Hope looked away but Noel just grabbed Hopes hair and pulled hard causing Hope to yell in pain. Noel thrusted his cock into Hopes mouth and came inside. Noel groaned as he released spurt after spurt of his seed into Hopes warm mouth.

Hope choked as Noels cum was overflowing inside his mouth. He tried to take Noels cock out of his mouth to spit out the cum but Noel wouldn't move. "Swallow it Hope..." Noel said in a whisper. Hope didn't have a choice so he swallowed the cum until his mouth was empty. Noel finally pulled out of his mouth,a string of saliva and cum connecting Noels cock head with Hopes lips, and Hope fell limp on the floor, his face red from the slapping, his lips swollen from the kissing and cock sucking, his thighs and hips bruised, and his hole twitching and flowing with cum. Noel admired his work and started to redress. Once he was dressed he leaned down close to Hopes face and kissed his lips. "I love you Hope, no one else will love you as much as me..." Noel whispered into Hopes ear. With all the strength he could muster Hope lifted his face and spit in Noels face. "I...HATE...YOU..." Hope said with pure hatred in each word and a glare. All Noel did was smirk, wipe his face and gave Hope one final slap in the face. Hope grunted in pain and just laid on the floor crying again.

"No you don't." Noel smiled sweetly. "I have to go now but I WILL see you soon, don't cheat on me now...you'll regret it." Noel said with a smirk and with that he walked off leaving Hope on the floor crying. "Why...did this...happen to...me...?" Hope whispered and passed out from exhaustion.

(Back in the camp of the L'Cie)

"I wonder why Hope is taking so long we were supposed to talk about what happened earlier." Snow said to himself. Snow always thought Hope was cute and adorable. Earlier he just couldn't himself when he saw how happy Hope was to heal him. He just had to kiss those luscious pink lips. And he was happy that Hope actually enjoyed it too. He knew it was wrong with him being engaged to Serah but he couldn't help it, he fell for Hope. Snow realized that he only got engaged to Serah because she was doomed to become a Cie'th. And with Hope he actually fell for him throughout their journey together and wanted to be with him. They were going to talk after Hope came back from bathing

"That's it I'm going to check up on him he's taken forever." Snow stood up from his spot and saw that everyone was sleeping soundly. He started walking towards the springs still looking for something out of the ordinary. "Please be okay Hope..." Snow whispered to himself. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened at what he saw. "H-Hope...?" Snow whispered as he saw Hope naked and passed out on the floor, he was bruised from his thighs and face and he looked closely to see something dripping from his... "Oh my god! Hope!" Snow ran towards Hope and got on his knees and cradled Hope in his arms. "Hope! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Snow asked rapidly while shaking Hope to wake him up. Hope opened his eyes and started flailing in Snows arms. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hope screamed. Snow was surprised by Hopes outburst and hugged him tightly.

"Hope! It's me Snow! Calm down!" Snow said to Hope. Hope stopped moving and looked up to the icy blue eyes he remembered. "Snow..." Hope whispered as his eyes started to water. "Hope what happened to you?" Snow asked once Hope calmed down. Hope then realized he was still naked and blushed a bright red. Snow noticed that Hope was embarrassed and covered him with his trench coat. "Snow...I was..." Hope didn't know what to say and started trembling. "You were what Hope?" Snow asked fearing the answer. "I was ra-raped..." Hope choked out as he started crying. Snow couldn't believe it, someone raped Hope... "Who did it?" Snow asked with anger seeping through his words. "Some guy...called No-Noel..." Hope shuddered after saying his name. "Who is that? There was no sign of any other person while we traveled here." Snow stated. "He didn't say were he was from...he just said there wasn't any time for questions and...that I-I was going...to like what he was g-going to d-do...but I-I hated it..."Hope trembled as he said that last part.

"I'm so sorry Hope...I failed you..." Snow said as he hugged Hope closer to his chest. "It's not your fault Snow I...was too careless." Hope tried to reassure Snow but Snow was not buying it. "No Hope I failed you, I shouldn't have let you come by yourself. I swear I will protect you until the day I die." Snow promised. Hope couldn't help but smile and he leant up to place a chaste kiss on Snows lips. "Okay Snow...I'll never leave your side again." Snow smiled as well and stared into Hopes emerald eyes and placed a kiss onto Hopes forehead. "I love you Hope." Hope could feel Snows love unlike that feeling Noel gave him. "I love you too Snow."

(Watching from a safe distance.)

"Don't think you have seen the last of me." Noel stated. "The next time we meet we will be together forever my beautiful little Hope." And with that Noel stepped into the time gate to continue his journey to meet Serah. He however; did not know how he changed the future due to his actions but he will find out soon enough.

To be continued...


	2. Reunited

**Just so that the story isn't too long I will skip over some parts. If you haven't played the game it will probably be confusing. But there are regular timelines for example a regular time is 10 AF and alternate timeline has an x over the zero like this 1X AF in the game but for this story I will only use a single timeline that will help with the story and it is going to be an alternate ending and not follow the games sad ending. Enjoy and sorry for the long wait! Sorry if I dragged this chapter I really don't know how many more chapters there will be or if this is the last one so I will let you guys decide if you want more chapters.**

(Noel arrives in New Bodhum in 3 AF and helps the village clear the monsters.)

"So you must be Serah." Noel said as he sheathed his swords and placed them on his back. "Yes I am but who are you?" Serah asked curiously. "Noel. Noel Kreiss." Noel answered while he pointed at himself. "Okay..." Serah looked at Noel and couldn't help but feel like he has seen him before. "Lightning sent me here to find you and bring you back to her." Noel informed Serah. "No wonder you seem so familiar! I saw you in my dream talking with Lightning!" Serah said excitedly.

"Well then you must know I'm not lying then." Noel replied with a smile. "I can't believe it I knew she wasn't dead." Serah said happily. "Yes she's fighting a massive battle in Valhalla and she needs you there with her." Noel explained. "Well where is this Valhalla?" Serah asked curiously. "Well it's kind of a long story..."

(Noel explained everything concerning himself and about Lightning in Valhalla and about the gates and how you need artefacts in order to use them.)

"Wow I never thought that time travel could be possible." Serah said amazed. "Well as you can see I'm living proof of time travel since I came from a time where I am the only person left alive." Noel informed sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that I can't imagine how that must feel like." "Well its ok I was blessed to come here to a time where everything is alive and well." Noel said with a smile. "But I can't force you to come with me so its up to you."

"Well...I'd rather go than wait for Snow to come back." Serah told Noel. Noel stiffened as he heard that idiots name. Serah noticed this and wondered what was wrong. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. "Yes I am who is Snow?" Noel decided to play dumb so Serah doesn't notice that he already knew him. "Well he used to be my fiancé but that was years ago but we are great friends right now." Serah informed Noel with a smile. "He was the only one who believed me when I said that Lightning was still alive so he went out to look for her." Noel couldn't help but tune out after Serah mentioned hers and Snows separation. He got slightly curious as to why that fool would leave such a pretty girl like Serah...

"Noel? Are you sure you are ok?" Serah asked while observing Noel. She noticed how thoughtful he was and wondered why he got like that. "What? Oh! Yeah I'm fine I guess I'm just tired." Noel said with a sigh and hoped Serah didn't ask anything else. "Well after all the fighting I'm tired as well we should just rest and I'll let you know tomorrow when I will be ready to leave." Serah said with a smile as she started to walk back to the NORA house. Noel followed her and wanted to know what happened between her and Snow. "I guess I will have to find out tomorrow..." Noel said to himself. Serah showed him to a room so he can sleep and relax. Noel threw himself onto the bed and decided he needed a good nights sleep in order to be ready to investigate.

 _Noel walked around in darkness and couldn't tell where he was. "Where the hell is this place?" Noel asked aloud while looking around. "Noel..." He froze as he heard the sweet voice of his little angel. "Hope?" He turned to the source of the voice. Noel couldn't believe his eyes. Hope was standing in front of him completely flushed, naked, and hard. "Noel...please...I need you..." Hope got closer and closer until he was a few inches away from Noel. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Hopes emerald orbs which were full of tears. Hope got on his toes, wrapped his arms around Noels neck and pulled him down. "Please...fuck me..." He then proceeded to initiate a passionate kiss. His small and soft tongue was rubbing against Noels thicker one and Noel couldn't help but moan. Noel was speechless and excited that Hope was being aggressive so he decided to fulfill his lovers wish. He lifted Hope in his arms and Hope wrapped his slender legs around Noels waist. Not breaking the kiss Noel carried him over to a bed that appeared out of nowhere. "Noel...I missed you since you left me...please hurry..." Noel got up and hastily removed his clothes. He couldn't wait to fuck his beautiful lover again. "Hope I missed you too...so much..." As soon as he was finished Hope got up and crawled closer to Noel until he was facing Noels erection. Noel held his breath as he watched Hope open his mouth and get closer and closer to his cock until..._ _  
_

A knock on the door startled him from his deep sleep and dream. "Noel? Are you awake?" Serah asked from the other side of the door. Noel couldn't believe that she interrupted him from his dream. "Yes I'll be out in a minute!" Noel responded sounding slightly annoyed. "Ok I'll wait on the beach for you." Noel heard Serah walk away.'Damn! It was getting to the good part!' Noel thought annoyed. "Well today is the day I get the answers I need." Noel said as he got off the bed and headed to the beach. Noel was greeted with the warm sun hitting his face and the sound of the waves crashing into the shore. "Noel! Over here!" Noel turned to see Serah waving at him with Mog floating next to her head.

Noel walked towards her and was thinking of a way to ask why she and Snow separated. "So are you ready to go?" Noel asked Serah as he reached her. "Yes I just can't sit around waiting for Snow forever, I have to find Lightning on my own." Serah said with a determined face. "Ok but...can I ask you something?" Noel asked nervously. "Sure what is it?" Serah replied with a smile as she held Mog in her arms. "I know its probably none of my business but...why did you and that guy Snow separate?" Serah looked shocked at Noels question and Noel couldn't help but feel bad that he brought up a sensitive subject. But what Serah did next surprised Noel, she smiled. "Well, it's a funny story..." Serah started walking towards the dock and Noel followed closely behind her. "I was a L'Cie once." Noel nodded understanding what a L'Cie was from old stories he heard in his time.

"I kept it a secret from everyone and I only told Snow. Since L'Cie are doomed to either turn into Cieth or a crystal he proposed to me. And I hastily accepted because what girl doesn't want to be engaged to a handsome man." Serah said with a laugh. Noel couldn't believe how easy it was for Serah to get over the break up and tell this story. "So I eventually turned into a crystal. Snow told me how he searched for me and how he and the others he was traveling with tried to find a way to help me and themselves. But after the pillar was formed and I was freed from being a crystal he told me he fell in love with someone else in his group." Noel tensed fearing what Serah was going to say next. "And it turned out to be a 14 year old boy named Hope." Serah said with a smile. Noel was glad Serah was facing the ocean so she didn't see the absolute rage on his face. He couldn't believe that idiot was with HIS Hope.

"At first I was surprised that he left me for a very young boy but I could see how in love those two were, you could just see it in their eyes." Noel couldn't believe it. He wanted to yell. He wanted to find Snow and beat the life out of him. He wanted to find Hope to show him that he loved him more than that idiot Snow. "Then they got married two years ago. A year after Cocoon fell, it was very sweet." Serah remembered the day well and smiled at the memory. Noel couldn't believe it...Snow and...Hope got...married? He felt his heart break into a million pieces and his eyes started to sting with the tears welling up on them. He quickly wiped his eyes and hoped Serah wouldn't see how hurt he was. "Aren't you mad Snow left you? For a guy no less?" Noel asked quietly. Serah was deep in thought. "No, I want Snow to be happy he's like my best friend now." Was Serahs simple answer. "Like I said they love each other. And after getting to know Hope I couldn't help but like him. He told me that a certain event brought them even closer together but he didn't go into much detail."

"Wh-what's Hope like?" Noel couldn't help but ask about him and wondered if he had anything to do with that certain event. "Well for a guy he is extremely pretty." Serah said with a giggle. "He has shiny silver hair, pale soft skin, a cute smile, and the most beautiful emerald eyes I have ever seen." Noel looked down to the floor and smiled. 'So he is still as beautiful and perfect as I remember.' Noel thought to himself. "So Noel why the sudden interest in this topic?" Serah questioned. "Oh well...uh...it's like I said just curious as to why Snow left someone like you." Noel replied nervously. "Aww thats so sweet of you to worry." Serah giggled. "But Snow left in search for Lightning a couple months ago leaving Hope behind. I felt kind of bad for making him do that but Hope understood and he also wished for Lightning to be found so he let Snow travel to find her." Serah explained.

"Ok well again I'm sorry I asked." Serah just smiled and walked past him towards the shore. "Don't be I would be curious if I were you too." Serah answered with a smile. "So let's get going!" Serah said excitedly. Noel stood for a moment thinking. 'What kind of man would leave the one he loves to search for the sister of his ex-fiancé? My Hope is probably miserable. Yes, he just HAS to be. All alone with no one to love. I have to find him and show him how much I love him.' Noel thought. "Noel! Come on!" Noel looked up to see Serah waving excitedly for him to hurry up. 'Well I hope I see you soon my love...' Noel thought as he walked towards Serah and Mog.

(Noel and Serah looked for an artefact to open the gate in New Bhodum. They found it in the mirror in Serahs room. They said their goodbyes to Serah's friends and were on their way in search for Lightning. They first stopped at the Bresha Ruins in 005 AF. They helped a girl named Alyssa get rid of a giant named Atlas in order to solve the paradox. They were rewarded with an artefact and were now on their way into the next gate.)

"Ok so we have an artefact lets go to the next gate!" Serah ran towards the gate in order to open it. Noel couldn't help but smile seeing Serah so excited."Come on Noel! Onto the next one." Serah excitedly said. Noel ran up to her and then they both jumped into the gate. They both landed in the Yaschas Massif in 010 AF. "What is this place?" Noel asked looking around in the darkness. "Well from what I see we are in Gran Pulse." Serah responded as Mog agreed with her. They both then looked up at the sky and saw something blocking out the sun. "What the hell is that?" Noel asked turning to Serah. "I don't know..." Serah said with a confused look. "That is the fal'Cie Fenrir." Both Noel and Serah jumped at the sound of the unknown voice and turned to the source. They saw a man with a white and yellow uniform standing a few feet away. "Who are you?" Noel asked the man looking at him suspiciously. "Oh I'm sorry I am a researcher with the Academy." the man answered. "Why is the Academy here?" Serah asked while tilting her head to the side. "We are investigating the eclipse and its effects on the land." the man explained.

"Well do you know why it is here?" Noel asked wondering himself. "No, we are currently still investigating in our HQ not too far from here." "And where is it located?" Serah asked as she got closer to the male. "Well here take this map of the area. The way to HQ is highlighted on the map if you have any questions feel free to pay a visit there." Noel and Serah accepted the map and thanked the man as they walked towards the Academy's HQ. They reached the gate but were stopped in their tracks. "I'm terribly sorry but you do not have the clearance to enter." a woman with the Academy uniform informed both Serah and Noel. "Well we were just here to ask..." They were suddenly interrupted by a loud howl coming inside the HQ. "What is that thing?!" Serah asked while pointing to a monster that was coming through a black hole. "Security!" The Academy researcher yelled. "No time! We need to fight it! Come on Serah!" Noel yelled while he charged with his swords in hand. Serah nodded and followed Noel while Mog transformed into her bow.

(After a long and tiring battle both Noel and Serah were exhausted and thought they had won.)

The monster roared loudly and started to fade but as it faded it was also sucking Noel and Serah along with it. "It's sucking us in!" Noel yelled. "What do we do now?!" Serah asked worriedly. Then all of a sudden a boomerang infused with electricity came from behind them and struck the monster right in the face. The monster roared in pain and disappeared leaving Serah and Noel panting for breath. "What was that?" Noel asked while still trying to catch his breath. "Hope? Is that you?" Serah asked astounded. Noels entire body stiffened as he heard Serah. 'Hope?! Hope is here?!' Noel thought worriedly yet excitedly. "Serah its been a while." Hope said with a smile. Noel noticed how Hopes voice sounded slightly deeper and remembered since they are in the future of course Hope had aged. He slowly lifted his head and came face to face with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Hope was standing with a hand on his hip a few feet away from them. Noel couldn't help but just admire Hopes beauty. The years have been extremely great to Hope, he had become insanely beautiful. Hopes hair was longer reaching his shoulders now and was even more shinier than before. His eyes were still the same vibrant color of emerald standing out more with his long eyelashes. He looked like he only grew a couple inches because as he approached them Noel was still considerably taller than Hope and his body seemed to be slightly feminine. Hope took Serahs hands into his and shook them happily. "Serah! I'm so happy to see that you are safe!" Hope smiled warmly. Serah couldn't help but blush and look away. "Wow Hope you really outgrew me..." Serah said with a giggle. Hope noticed Serahs embarrassment and he blushed as well letting go of Serahs hands. "I'm so sorry its just...its been so long since I saw you or anyone else I got excited." Hope said sadly. Noel just stood there listening to their conversation. He then saw something shimmering around Hopes neck. It was the same necklace that he saw Snow wearing before. 'My poor Hope must be so lonely...its all that bastards fault.' Noel thought angrily. "Who is this?" Hope asked turning to face Noel. Noel was taken aback when Hope asked that. 'Is it possible that he forgot me?' Noel thought sadly and confused.

"Oh I'm sorry this is Noel." Serah answered. "He came from the future to tell me that Lightning is alive and he is also taking me to her." Noel looked at Hope to see a reaction but got nothing. Hope got closer to Noel and extended his hand. "Well it's nice to meet you Noel." Noel just stared at Hopes hand and took it in his own and gave it a firm shake. "Likewise..." Noel answered staring into Hopes eyes searching for something. He suddenly saw a flash of fear and anger in those eyes. Noel smirked as he saw that Hope had indeed remembered their last encounter. Hopes eyes widened as he saw Noels smirk remembering that awful night. Noel rubbed Hopes hand with his thumb and Hope quickly took his hand away. "Are you ok Hope?" Serah asked confused by Hopes behavior. "Y-yes I'm fine forgive me..." Hope looked at Serah apologetically then turned to face Noel. Noel smiled sweetly at Hope and he shuddered at the sight. It brought to many painful memories he thought he had locked away.

"Come this way I have something to show you." Hope turned walking up a ramp leading to his research lab so he didn't have to keep staring at Noel. Noel and Serah followed him closely. Noel was beaming with joy. 'So he remembers me... I can't wait until we are both alone..." Noel thought excitedly and smirked at the idea.

(Hope showed them the oracle drive he had dug up from the ruins proving that Lightning is alive and fighting Caius in Valhalla. It also showed the pillar shattering and Cocoon crashing into Gran Pulse.)

"So you were right Serah, Lightning is indeed alive." Hope concluded after the vision stopped. "I'm so glad! And I am still very sorry that Snow went to look for her Hope." Serah said sadly. "Don't be I'm happy that Light is alive too and happy that Snow went to go find her." Hope said as he rubbed his engagement necklace. Noel got angry seeing the distant happy look in Hopes face. "But its been so long since you have seen him right?" Noel said staring straight into Hopes eyes. Hope looked up staring back at Noel. "Yes it has but it doesn't matter we will see each other soon." Hope replied with a small glare. "As you can see Cocoon also crashes into Gran Pulse." Hope said changing the subject. "We don't know when it will occur so we aren't sure how and when it will happen." "Well in my time Cocoon was long gone." Noel stated. Alyssa overheard the conversation from her desk and decide to step in. "When will it happen?! Is it soon!?" she asked frantically. "No. Not until a couple hundred years." Noel calmly answered.

"On what a relief! We'll be long gone before it happens." Alyssa said taking in a deep breath. "Yes but other people won't! We have to stop it!" Serah exclaimed. "And how do you suggest we do that? We don't even know when it will fall." Alyssa informed Serah. "Well me and Noel will keep traveling to find out." Serah replied to Alyssa. "Ok well you guys try to figure out when it will happen in the future and we will begin plans here in the present to prevent it from happening." Hope instructed. "That sounds like a plan!" Serah exclaimed.

"Ok well Hope we need to get going onto the next time to investigate." Serah said. "Oh well here you might need this." Hope went to his desk and pulled out and artefact. "We also found this in the ruins but when we tried to use it on a gate we had no luck." Hope informed them. Serah stepped closer and took the artefact from him. "Thanks Hope!" "Yeah thanks." Noel said with a smirk. Hope just glared at Noel and couldn't wait for him to leave.

"Well good luck and I hope you find Lightning." Hope said with a smile. Serah nodded and she hugged Hope. Hope was surprised at the contact but smiled nonetheless and returned the embrace. "You work on finding Lightning and I will work on a way to keep Cocoon from falling." Hope said softly. "Oh and if you see Snow can you tell him..." Hope looked away with an adorable pink blush covering his face. "That I miss him and that I...love him..." Hopes face got extremely red after he said it. Serah couldn't help but giggle at Hopes embarrassed face. "Of course I will. Until next time." Noel frowned as he heard what Hope told Serah to tell Snow. Serah walked down the ramp and Noel was going to follow her but he turned and closed the distance between himself and Hope. Hope closed his eyes and shuddered at Noels proximity. He started trembling when Noel started talking. "I'll see you soon..." Noel told Hope and he gave Hope a quick peck on his lips just for fun. Hope opened his eyes and gasped and covered his mouth with his hand.

Noel smirked at Hopes reaction and started walking back with Serah. Hope glared at Noels retreating back but couldn't help but rub his lips as they tingled from the kiss from Noel. 'I can't believe it...why is he back?' Hope thought to himself as he remembered the horrible things Noel made him do when he was young. Now it made sense why Noel appeared out of nowhere back then. He was blessed with the gift of time travel and unfortunately Hope was a victim to that gift. He reached to rub his engagement necklace but didn't feel it. He gave a loud gasp and looked down on his chest and saw that it was gone. He looked back up to see that both Serah and Noel were gone. 'That...that bastard!' Hope thought angrily. He started to walk fast in order to catch up to them. Meanwhile, Serah was still farther ahead than Noel so he took out Hopes engagement necklace and held it up. 'This looks like a mini Cocoon.' Noel thought. He wondered if Hope would come looking for him to get it back. He smirked at the idea of Hope coming to find him.

Serah and Noel reached the next gate and were getting ready to open it. "Why don't you go ahead Serah?" Serah turned to face Noel with a confused look in her face. "Why Noel? Is something wrong?" "Nope its just that some lady asked me to find her a behemoth fang and since I'm a hunter it shouldn't take too long for me to find one." Noel explained to Serah. "Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Noel just shook his head and offered Serah a smile. "No its ok it won't take long." Serah nodded and turned to the gate and activated it. "Ok good luck!" She then jumped into the gate leaving Noel behind. Noel couldn't believe Serah easily believed him. He started walking along the darkened path until he heard his name being called. "NOEL!" Noel smirked and turned around to see his Hope walking towards him. "Yes my love?" Noel asked sweetly. "Do not call me that! Give it back!" Hope stopped a few feet away from Noel so he didn't try anything. "What ever are you talking about?" Noel asked as he got closer. Hope took a step back and was kind of scared that it was too dark to see Noel clearly.

"You took my engagement necklace...give it back!" Hope said angrily. Noel just laughed and it made a shiver go though Hopes back. "Didn't I tell you?" Noel got closer to Hope until he backed him up to a wall. "Te-tell me wh-what?" Hope trembled at the proximity of the two. "That if you cheated on me you will regret it..." Noel said darkly. Hopes eyes widened and he tried to push him away but Noel grabbed Hopes arms and pinned Hope to the rocky wall. "Pl-please don't do this, not again!" Noel just smirked as Hope trembled in his arms. "Don't tell me you didn't miss me all these years Hope." Hope shook his head and started crying as he remembered what Noel did to him all those years ago. Noel felt his heart constrict as he heard Hope crying. He knew Hope was scared of him but he wanted Hope to love him like he loved Hope. Noel let go of Hope and wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. Hope gasped and was surprised that Noel was being more gentle than before.

"Why?" Noel said softly. "Why what?" Hope asked back as he stayed still. "Why did you marry him?" Noel asked sadly. Hope was shocked with Noels question. Why did Noel sound so sad? "I married him because I love him." Hope replied. "Why do you love him?! I loved you the second I laid my eyes on you." Noel said as he made Hope look into his eyes. "I'm sorry but we weren't even supposed to meet back then it was a horrible mistake." Hope explained. "No! It was fate that we met we are supposed to be together!" Noel yelled. "No it isn't! And I don't love you I love my husband Snow and he loves me!" Hope told Noel as he stared into his sapphire eyes. "No you don't and if he loves you then why did he leave you alone?!" Hopes eyes widened at Noels outburst. "He left to find Lightning and-" Hope tried to explain but was interrupted by Noel. "Why?! He had no business doing that. He is helping find his EX-fiancees sister! Don't you feel suspicious about that?!" Hope was shocked. He told Snow it was ok for him to go but in reality he really didn't want him to leave him. "He...I..." Hope didn't know what to say. "Please just give me a chance I can love you the way you deserve...you have been alone for years..." Noel said softly as he caressed Hopes cheek.

Hope just continued to stare into Noels eyes and could see the truth behind his words unlike before. "But I..." Hope was then silenced when Noels rough lips touched his soft ones. Hope moaned at the feeling of someone kissing him. It was like Noel said he had not done anything intimate since Snow left. Noel was happy that Hope wasn't pushing him away like last time. Noel nibbled on Hopes bottom lip asking for permission to enter Hopes sweet cavern. Hope immediately opened his mouth welcoming Noels warm tongue into his mouth and kissed back with enthusiasm. Noel groaned as Hope rubbed his soft tongue against his and he dragged his hands from Hopes back to his big round ass and squeezed. Hope moaned and wrapped his arms around Noels shoulders. They parted their lips, a string of saliva connecting their lips, and took deep breaths. "I really love you Hope..." Hope didn't know what to say. He was shocked that he was even responding to Noels advances since Noel did those horrible things to him back then. But Noel was right...he was lonely and Snow hadn't really bothered to at least check on him and he had needs. Hope threaded his fingers in Noels hair and pulled him closer. "Then show me..." He then initiated a passionate kiss surprising Noel.

Noel smiled in the kiss and dragged Hope to the ground with him without breaking the kiss. Hope wanted Noel so badly he knew he should stop but he needed this so much. "Noel...please..." Hope said after breaking the kiss with a flushed face. Noel stared in awe at Hopes desperate expression and was very happy to have Hope cooperating with him. He laid Hope on the ground and unbuttoned his academy shirt revealing creamy white skin and two pink nipples. Noel placed his palm over Hopes chest feeling the silky soft skin. He then used his finger to trace around one of Hopes nipples causing it to harden. "Ahhh..." Hope moaned and arched his back to the touch. He was desperate for the contact and whimpered for more. Noel took a gulp and lowered his head taking a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. "Noel...ahhh...more..." Noel continued his assault on Hopes nipple while his hands started unbuckling Hopes pants. Hope pushed Noel off of him and he landed on his back. Noel thought Hope had changed his mind but was surprised when Hope took the rest of his shirt off and started undoing the cloths on his pants.

Hope pulled Noels pants down along with his boxers and Noel kicked them off his legs. Hope licked his lips at the sight of Noels big and hard cock and lowered his head. Noel laid still waiting for Hope to do what he missed. Noel nearly came as Hopes mouth enveloped his cocks head and sucked hard. "Damn! Hope!" Noel grunted. Hope kept taking more and more of Noels cock until he reached dark brown curls. "Mmmmm..." Hope moaned around Noels cock and Noel grunted in pleasure. Noel threaded his fingers into Hopes silky soft hair encouraging him to continue. "Hope...I'm cumming..." Noel said through clenched teeth. Hope still continued to suck and nibble on Noels cock and Noel came with a howl. Hopes mouth got filled with Noels hot seeds and he moaned at the warm feeling in his mouth. Hope then got up on his knees and decided he wanted more. Noel got up on his elbows and saw Hope swallow his seed and lick his lips. Noels eyes widened at how sexy Hope looked shirtless and all flushed from his face, some cum dripping from his lips. Hope couldn't believe what he was doing but he was enjoying it. He hadn't been this excited in a very long time.

Noel got up and took of his shirt he then pushed Hope back into the ground and removed his pants along with his underwear. Hope moaned as the cool air hit his heated cock. Noel stared at Hopes cock and was surprised to see how big it got it was about two inches smaller than his. He lowered his head and took Hope into his mouth and sucked hard. "Ahhhhhh...Noel!" Hope arched his back wanting more of the warmth enveloping his cock. Noel kissed along the side of Hopes cock down to his balls and licked them before going to the place he loved. "You are still so very cute down here Hope." Noel said before he kissed Hopes hole. "Oh God!" Hope mewled as Noel kissed and licked his hole. Hope missed this feeling so much and he held Noels head as he continues his assault on Hopes hole. Noel inserted a finger and stared at Hope as he pushed back into his finger. "More...God..." Hope was enjoying himself to the fullest.

Noel inserted another finger and did a scissor motion rubbing against Hopes prostate with each movement. "Noel...I need something bigger..." Hope moaned at Noel and he was happy to comply. "Ok Hope get ready..." Noel positioned himself in front of Hopes hole and started to slowly go in. Hopes eyes widened as Noel started to penetrate him and gasped for breath. "Damn you are really tight!" Noel said as he licked his lips and was enjoying the constricting heat around his cock. He kept pushing until he was all the way inside of Hope. Hope was in ecstasy, he hadn't felt this way in a long time. "Noel...move now!" Hope ordered and Noel gladly followed the order. Noel pulled out halfway and thrusted back in. "AHHHHH!" Hope felt an insane amount of pleasure and met Noel with each thrust with enthusiasm. "Noel...ahn...its so...good!" Noel stared at Hope and admired this lewd side of Hope. When he first saw Hope grown up he looked smart and sophisticated but now he was a mess. Hopes eyes were hazed with lust, he was drooling, his nipples were hard, his cock was leaking precum, and he was moving his hips to meet Noels thrusts. "Kiss me Hope..." Noel said as he lowered his head to Hopes face.

Hope raised his head and met Noels lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled in each others mouths and they savored each others taste. Noel was close to his release but he withdrew from Hope and smirked at the disappointed groan he received. "What are you doing?" Hope asked as he got up and saw Noel lay on his back with his arms tucked into the back of his head. "Well if you want to keep going...you have to ride me Hope." Noel said with a smirk. Hopes face turned even redder at what Noel asked him to do. This was his chance to stop but he just couldn't resist crawling on top of Noel and align Noels cock with his hole. He slowly sunk into it and let out a loud moan as it rubbed against his prostate. "Noel..." Hope moaned as he stared into Noels sapphire eyes. "Come on Hope moved those hips." Noel ordered as he smacked Hopes right ass cheek. Hope whimpered at the sting he felt from the smack and started going up and down on Noels cock. Noel moaned as Hope kept squeezing his cock and couldn't help but smile as he saw the love of his life writhing in pleasure.

"Noel...I'm...cumming!" Hope yelled as spurt after spurt of his cum splattered Noels chest and parts of his face. "Unnnhh HOPE!" Noel grabbed Hopes ass in his hands and slammed him down on his cock and he came with a howl. Hope moaned as Noels hot seeds filled him all the way inside. He then fell onto Noels chest trying to catch his breath. Noel licked some of the cum that landed on his face and smiled at how sweet Hope still tasted. "That was amazing Hope..." Noel stated as he wrapped his arms around Hope. He suddenly heard sniffing and felt his chest getting wet. "Hope? What's wrong?" Hope just kept on crying and Noel wondered if Hope regretted all of what they did. "I-I...cheated on...S-Snow..." Hope trembled as he got up and covered his face with his hands. He then got up and let Noel slip out of him and shivered as Noels warm cum ran down his thighs and legs. Noel couldn't believe what he heard. Hope still felt something for that idiot? Noel got up and started to redress and once he was done he looked to see that Hope was also dressed.

"So you regret what we did huh?" Noel asked sounding angry. "Of course I do! I cheated on my husband! He loves me and I did this to him!" Hope yelled as he shaked with anger and sadness. Noel walked up to Hope and slapped him across the face in anger. Hope immediately reached up and rubbed his stinging cheek and turned to look at Noel with teary eyes. "I poured my heart out to you and you still can't accept my love?!" Hope just stared at Noel with tears running down his face and felt extremely guilty. He cheated on Snow and took advantage of Noels feelings. "I-I'm sorry but...this was a mistake...I know it's my fault for all of this." Hope explained. "But I still can't be with you..." Noel just stared at Hope thinking about what he should do. "Well I'm not giving you up I WILL make you love me..." Noel walked up to Hope and kissed him on the cheek he slapped.

"W-what is that supposed to mean?" Hope asked as he followed Noel back towards the gate. "I will find Snow and tell him to give you up." was Noels simple answer. "You can't do that! He wouldn't do that!" Hope hissed at Noel. They both suddenly reached the shining gate and Noel was getting ready to enter. "Wait! Please Noel don't tell him anything I'm begging you!" Hope pleaded as more tears ran down his face. "Sorry Hope but I have to do this so we can be together...please understand." Noel said with a smile. Hope eyes widened at Noels statement. Hope was extremely confused, he felt his heart flutter when Noel said that. Back in the past Noel scared him but now he felt this warmth when he got close and what they just did made him blush. But he loved Snow and Snow did everything to protect Hope and make him happy in their marriage. But he did leave him alone for years without knowing anything about him. However, Noel did rape him when he was young. He was torn in two. He was attracted to both men but they both did horrible things to him.

"Don't worry the next time we see each other we will be together...I will make you fall for me." Noel said with the sweetest smile Hope has ever seen. Hope just nodded completely speechless. And with that said Noel was absorbed into the gate and Hope was left alone. "I never got my engagement necklace back..." Hope said aloud. He started walking back to the HQ thinking about what happened the past few hours. 'I do still love Snow...right?' Hope thought sadly. Noel was scary when he first met him but after seeing him again he felt something else. Snow left him alone for years and Noel promised to never do that. 'Can I believe that?' Hope though sounding a little bit hopeful. "Guess I'll have to wait again." Hope said to himself with a chuckle.

To be continued...? 


End file.
